looks can be deceptive
by minxy101
Summary: LOOSELY following first class, a new team member is added but she was not born with a mutation, she was created.


_**A/N:**_

_**Ok so I just want to clarify, in this Alu and Hank are neighbors, they both know of each others mutations, there best friends and there 11 ok now on with the story its my first x-men one so any positive feedback is much appreciated :D **_

It was early too early for any one else to be up in the house, so Alu sneaked out side and over her fence making her way to the dried up river where she knew her friend Hank was, she saw him leaving his house rather fast about 10 minutes ago, she had been watching the sunset as usual, so she had got dressed and went to find him.

She found him huddled next to a tree shaking with tears and she felt sick to her stomach as the bottom of his trousers where caked in mud and blood as where his bare feet.

"Hank?"

"AL!, I didn't see you there"

"whats wrong?"

"im ok"

"Lier"

"there ashamed of me Al, my own parents are ashamed of me"

"im sure that's not true"

"it is! I heard them, I couldn't take it anymore, so I came here, to our tree"

"Hank, your parents love you, you know that"

"I wish they where like yours"

"well that might help if I actually HAD parents wouldn't it?"

Alu by now had came and sat on the floor beside her friend with her arm around him

"Jan and Mat are your parents Alu"

"Adoptive"

"they still love you"

"its not the same though is it? I was taken from my parents, people who loved me and cared for me stuck in a lab and tested on and then taken out and put here, all I know is his name was Xavier, the person who got me out of there"

"well your out now, and I wont let anyone put you back in there"

"thanks monkey boy"

"oh like that is it?"

Hank leaned to his side tickling Alu under her ribs where she was most ticklish

"ok ok enough, come on we start the new secondry today, better get ready"

Alu gasped as she got up

"Al promise me something?"

"anything"

"we'el still be friends?"

"always"

"forever?"

"forever"

"promise?"

"promise"

And with that both kids ran back to their houses and said quick goodbyes before meeting up out side their houses again half an hour later to start there journey in secondry school.

_**6 YEARS LATER:**_

"Freak!"

A group of boys stood around a 17 year old Hank taunting him on the size of his feet, Alu sat on the wall behind them taking it all in, well she wasn't going to let a load of jocks mess with her best friend, so standing up she made sure Hank caught her eye before becoming completely invisible and following the boys, including Hank, into the locker room where they had gym.

Thankfully it was a hot day so everyone but Hank was already in shorts and t-shirts so went staraight through, planning on showers and getting changed after, once the room was empty she made her self visable infrount of Hank.

"Its best if I don't ask right?"

"yep"

"your gunna get hurt"

"whats the worst that could happen? Im fire proof, I can hold my breath for an hours, I can be invisible, shape shift and read minds, unless they have guns im ready for anything"

"what have guns got to do with anything?"

"well I always wondered if I was bullet proof"

Alu couldn't help but laugh at the look of sudden fear on Hanks face

"im kidding, relax, and wish me luck"

Alu smiled at him as she faded away slowly and made her way into the gym

"_shes going to be the death of me she is"_

Hank thought shaking his head as he heard his friends footsteps go into the gym

"_I heard that, mind reader and all"_

"_good! Now where abouts are you?"_

"_im here don't worry, im next to the benches"_

"_you staying? Or do you have a lesson"_

"_no lesson, mr crepsly is off sick and no sub so im free for the rest of the day, so yeah ill stay"_

"_im free after this, fancy going some where? Or do you have cheerleading training?"_

"_nah im free, buy me a dohnut and you have a deal"_

"_your on"_

"_right, time for the fun to beging"_

"_meaning?"_

But Alu had gone quite, however seconds later josh mays fell flat on his face, and four other boys started running in circles the other boys started backing away before also falling over, one claiming to have seen a girl.

Hank couldn't hold in the laughter, he knew Alu was protective of him but he had no idea shed go this far to defend him, if her mind sliped just slightly she would become visable and mutants weren't accepted in this school, but then again, hed go to any length to defend her, she was after all his best friend, and though people found it strange that a cheerleader who was popular, and well liked would willingly choose to be friends with a nerdy freak like himself he liked it, he knew cheerleading was something she enjoyed and science and inventing was something he enjoyed and they both supported each other.

"_Hey daydreamer!"_

"_sorry what?"_

"_I said, I think your class is over early"_

"_oh ok, wait for me outside"_

"_okiedays"_

So Alu skipped outside before sitting back on the wall and becoming visable, and there she sat waiting in her top from top man with a random London logo on it and a blue and gray skirt stopping at her knees, as well as a pair of colour full nike trainers that belonged to Hank a few years ago which she had nagged him for once her grew out of them, and her long amber hair over one sholder.

She saw Hank before he saw her, dressed in his usual shirt and sleavles jumper as well as brown pants and simple black shoes, however as soon as she starter to stand up the boys from the gym came out and crowded round Hank once more, deciding she had had enough she walked over and pushed one of the boys aside and stood beside her friends with her arms crossed feeling rather small only coming up to his ear.

"hello sexy"

One of the boys slured at her sticking out his chest, Alu simply made a noise and rolled her eyes

"Can you just leave him alone or cant you help being complete twats?"

She snapped at josh who seemed to be the ring leader

"Tell you what, give us a flash and wel leave him alone for a week"

Alu could feel Hank tense up beside her

"_CALM IT"_

She thought to him

"you want a flash? Fine, but you never stated what of"

Before josh could come out with any remark Alu stepped forward and punched him in the nose, knowing she was stronger than him she wasn't surprised to hear his nose break.

"bitch hit me"

"you said you wanted a flash, and im sure you had a flash of light in your eyes, if not id be happy to do it again"

"your crazy!" and with that all the boys scurried off to their lessons or to mess about behind the school.

"wow"

"ouch more like"

"did you hurt your hand?"

Alu looked at hank and raised an aye brow

"Hank ive fallen from a 12 foot tree with out a scratch, been kicked in the back of the head by a hours and didn't realize, hitting brainless wierdos like josh was easy, I meant owch as in I broke his nose"

"you did? How bad?"

"lets just say if it goes straight again he must have one hell of a doctor"

Hank looked at her and laughed before taking her hand and swinging her onto his back

"dohnuts?"

He was answerd by a very child like squeal.


End file.
